Lurlinemas Traditions
by starspangledpumpkin
Summary: Galinda convinces Elphaba to come home with her over Lurlinemas break


**Space Address: 5E - Ritual/Tradition**

 **MC4A Bonus Challenges: Second Verse: (Bechdel Test; Not a Lamp; Odd Feathers)**

 **Stacked With: Winter Bingo; Fem Power Challenge; Seriously Important (Not)**

 **Word Count: 942**

~o0o~

Elphaba looked up from her book as her formerly-worst-enemy-now-best-friend decorated their dorm for Lurlinemas and singing songs. If she weren't such a good singer, Elphaba might have been annoyed, but she found herself tapping her finger against the binding of her book to the tempo.

"Elphie, which would you prefer for your side?" Galinda asked twirling her wand. "Red or white?"

The colored lights twinkled in the air.

"I think red might clash," said Elphaba uncertainly.

"Red and green are complementary colors, Elphie."

"So are blue and orange and yet you ranted on for two hours about a dress that incorporated both."

"Alright, alright, white it is," said Galinda, flourishing her wand.

Little white lights floated in the air and settled along Elphaba's window sill and headboard.

"When did you learn this?" she asked, touching one and finding it warm and unextinguishable.

"Well, Madam Morrible was trying to teach me the fire spell and I could only make these…" Galinda sighed and put the red ones on her side of the room.

Elphaba gnawed on her lower lip. When Galinda sulked it was like a bouquet of wilted roses and she hated seeing her like that.

"Well, hey," she said. "People like twinkly lights over fire balls any day."

This made the blonde perk up instantly.

"Are you going home for Lurlinemas break?" Galinda asked, turning down her record player.

"No, I don't think so," said Elphaba, closing her book but keeping her page saved with her finger. "I won't be missed anyway. I can get plenty of studying done with the alone time."

"Oh, please," said Galinda. "You'll finish your homework in the first two days and then you'll be bored! Just come home with me!"

Elphaba felt her heart lodge in her throat and her head reeled.

"What?"

"Come home with me," said Galinda, jumping onto the green girl's bed. "I'd love for you to meet Momsy and Popsicle!"

Elphaba snorted. "I don't think they'd be pleased to meet me."

"Nonsense, I've told them everything about you and they mentioned they would like to meet you! It will be so much fun. We can make snow angels and drink hot chocolate with marshmallows and bake cookies and at night we can sit in my favorite spot in the whole house and watch the snow fall."

"You seem to have it all arranged," Elphaba chuckled. "Okay. Since I know you won't let it go until I agree, I'll come home with you for Lurlinemas."

"YAY!" Galinda squealed and threw her arms around Elphaba.

~o0o~

Much to Elphaba's surprise, when she arrived at Mockbegger Hall, Mrs. Upland greeted her with a squeal and a giant hug.

"Hello! Hello! Hello!" she said. "It's so wonderful to meet Linny's best friend. She has told us everything about you. My what beautiful eyes you have!"

"The better to see you with," said Elphaba without thinking. Her ears went hot as Mrs. Upland threw her head back and laughed jovially.

"We were told you were witty," said Mr. Upland shaking Elphaba's hand so hard it almost hurt. "Come in. Get warm and then we can finally get started on the Upland family traditions."

"Oh, I don't want to intrude," Elphaba mumbled, glancing at a maid who whisked away her luggage upstairs.

"It's no intrusion if you're invited, Elphie," said Galinda. "But if you are tired…"

While she was tired, Elphaba was itching for something to do after the long carriage ride. Oz, she'd go _shopping_ if only to stretch her legs.

"I'll follow your lead," she said with a nod.

"Wonderful!"

As it turned out, the Uplands had a _lot_ of traditions and they approached the activities with the same excitement as if they were doing it for the first time. If Elphaba were honest with herself, their excitement and energy was contagious. While green girls weren't common in the Gilikin and people stared, they didn't whisper. Perhaps the Uplands were that influential. All it took was a pick up of conversation by Mrs. Upland or a look from Mr. Upland and the agoggled workers at the shops and tree grove they visited would close their mouths with a snap and assist the family in whatever they needed, even going so far as to extend common courtesy to Elphaba.

It was… nice. Strange. But nice.

When they got home, they set up the tree they purchased and began decorating it with hundreds of ornaments. Elphaba found herself admiring each one before placing it carefully on a bough.

"Ooh, remember this Linny?" Mrs. Upland cooed for the tenth time as she held up yet another handmade ornament.

"Oh, of course!" said Galinda taking it from her. It was an angelic figure made entirely from beads. It was actually quite beautiful and Elphaba felt that it was a shame that it was boxed up eleven months out of the year. "Oh, this took me ages. Every year, Elphie, I make an ornament for the tree."

"Did you make one this year?" Elphaba asked.

"Mmhm! I think you'll like it." She dug into her pocket, removed an ornament, and pressed it into Elphaba's palm.

Elphaba held it up by the silk ribbon and exhaled slowly when she saw the picture of her and Galinda taken at Oz Dust Lurlinemas Party. At the bottom 'best friends forever' was etched in curly letters.

"I charmed it to move," said Galinda. "See?"

Indeed, the pair were moving, waving at the camera and smiling at each other.

"Maybe it can be a tradition that you stay with us for the holidays," said Galinda.

Biting back tears. Elphaba swallowed hard and nodded.

"I'd like that."


End file.
